<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Lust by RussianTango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661181">Blood Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianTango/pseuds/RussianTango'>RussianTango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostemane - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Eric Whitney, Erotic, F/M, Smut, alternate universe- vampire, trap metal, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianTango/pseuds/RussianTango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie is stranded on a backroad when she comes across two mysterious strangers. They’re tattooed, dressed in black, and thirsty for blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghostemane/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!<br/>
Where the hell am I? How did I get so lost?<br/>
Fuck!<br/>
Natalie was scared, flustered, drunk, and she really had to pee. She was alone, driving home from a party. She had let Google maps guide her down some back roads until her phone lost service. Now she was lost. Super lost. It was midnight and her car had finally ran out of gas.<br/>
Fuck. There wasn’t a house in sight and she hadn’t seen another vehicle the whole drive. The woods were thick and the sky was pitch black.<br/>
This is some real “Wrong Turn” shit.<br/>
Natalie sat in her car contemplating what she should do. Should I walk? Maybe I can find cell service. Should I just wait in the car for daylight? The pressure in her bladder urged her to step out of her car.<br/>
Natalie squatted as close to her car as possible as she urinated. Her eyes were wide as she surveyed her surroundings. As soon as she finished, she leapt up, pulled up her pants, and hopped in the car frantically. She locked the doors.<br/>
Natalie let out a sigh and leaned her head back. Her black hair was starting to get oily and ratty, and her pale skin was painted with runny make-up. She cut off her headlights to save the car battery.<br/>
Damn. It was dark.<br/>
Natalie looked at her phone battery. It was at 1%. Of course.<br/>
The lost girl started humming songs to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. Just as she was beginning to make peace with her situation, Natalie noticed movement in her rearview mirror.<br/>
Immediately, she felt a kick of adrenaline. She watched her rearview mirror closely. She could make out two figures in the woods, a few yards back. They were squatting on the ground and hunched over, wearing dark colors. Natalie probably would never had noticed them if it hadn’t been for the eye-catching long, silver hair of the one figure.<br/>
Natalie watched the figures closely as she held her breath.<br/>
What the hell are they doing out here?<br/>
Suddenly, the silver-haired figure stood and turned towards the vehicle. He made eye contact with Natalie through the mirror. His eyes glinted like the eyes of a cat in the night. His face was drenched in crimson blood. Natalie gasped in horror.<br/>
The other figure stood- a shorter, dark haired young man with scraggly facial hair, whose face was also blood drenched. The two men started making their way towards the vehicle.<br/>
“Oh my god!” Natalie exclaimed as she fumbled for the little can of pepper spray attached to her car keys which were still in the ignition. Horror movies are right. Fear really does turn a person into a clumsy mess.<br/>
Finally, Natalie managed to free her car keys from the ignition and arm herself with the pepper spray.<br/>
When she looked up, both men were inches from the vehicle, staring at her through the driver’s side window.<br/>
Reflexively, Natalie screamed.<br/>
..........</p><p>The silver haired man stood up upon hearing the soft slam of a car door. He was covered in tattoos from the neck down with a tattoo that read “Kybalion” on his forehead. His name was Ghostemane.<br/>
“Dude,” he addressed his “associate” and friend, Pouya, who was still crouched on the ground. Despite his edgy appearance, Ghostemane had a soft voice. “There’s a fucking car.”<br/>
Pouya stood up to see what his friend was talking about. “Oh shit.”<br/>
Before the men could discuss a plan of action, Ghostemane started walking towards the car.<br/>
“Wait, Ghoste!” Pouya called as he skipped forward to catch up with his friend. “What are you doing?”<br/>
“I don’t know, man.” Ghostemane looked forward as he walked and talked. “I think its a girl in that car. She’s probably stranded. We should help her out.”<br/>
“Dude!” Pouya couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you stupid? Look at us!” Ghostemane looked at Pouya from the side of his eye. The shorter man was covered in fresh, glistening blood from the nose down. “No one in their right mind would accept help from us! We look like fucking murderers!”<br/>
“Well, I mean...” Ghostemane tilted his head as he strutted along. “Let’s just check it out.”<br/>
After a few more steps, they arrived at the side of the vehicle.<br/>
The pretty 20-something year old girl sitting in the driver’s seat screamed and flung her arms up. Pouya looked up at Ghostemane, extremely annoyed.<br/>
Ghostemane tapped on the glass of the window with his black painted fingernails. “Hey, do you need help?” He inquired.<br/>
“AAAHHH! HELP!!!!” The girl let out a blood curdling scream.<br/>
“See?!” Pouya expressed his annoyance with his friend verbally.<br/>
Ghostemane simply rolled his eyes at his friend, then addressed the girl again. “We don’t want to hurt you. You look stranded, and-“<br/>
The girl screamed again, interrupting Ghostemane. “Go away! Go away!”<br/>
Pouya’s eyes bulged out of his head. “Dude! Let’s just go!”<br/>
“Not yet.” Ghostemane said. He concentrated on the girl’s face, his eyes trying to make contact with hers. When their eyes met, Natalie was paralyzed. A feeling of pure serenity washed over her as she stared into icy blue eyes, and she passed out.<br/>
The two blood soaked men were silent for a moment as they processed what had just occurred.<br/>
“Dude.” Pouya said flatly. “Did you do that?”<br/>
Ghostemane held his gaze on the now unconscious girl in the car. “Yeah.” He replied simply.<br/>
..........<br/>
Natalie woke up in a hotel room the next morning, feeling ragged and hungover. She dragged herself to the bathroom to drink water straight from the faucet.<br/>
The cool liquid felt like heaven as it ran down her throat and dribbled on her face. She washed the make-up off her face and brushed her hair out with her fingers.<br/>
Stepping out of the bathroom, Natalie realized she was alone. She picked her phone up from the nightstand; it was fully charged. She left the hotel, and called her brother while she stood in the parking lot and shielded her eyes from the sun.<br/>
“Hey, Matt. Can you pick me up? I’ll text you the address. Thanks.”<br/>
..........</p><p>At last, Ghostemane and Pouya arrived at Ghostemane’s apartment after a long night. They rented the girl a hotel room for the night where they dropped her off. Pouya even had the decency to charge her phone before they left her behind.<br/>
“Damn,” Pouya stretched his arms over his head. “I need a fucking drink.”<br/>
Pouya poured himself some whiskey. Ghostemane lit a joint then sat at his computer to experiment with some beats. As a rising star, he was always working on his music.<br/>
“Aw! Fuck work! Let’s party!” Pouya declared as he lit a cigarette. “Invite some of your girls over.”<br/>
Ghostemane sighed. “Ok.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and started messaging some of the girls he knew, mostly fangirls.<br/>
After about an hour, Ghostemane’s apartment was filled with hot, young women that were horny and ready to get fucked up. Unfortunately, Ghostemane wasn’t in the partying mood. He just sat in his recliner, slowly sipping on whiskey and smoking weed as girls drooled all over him, kissing his neck, stroking his hair. One girl in particular caught his attention though, a girl with black hair and a cute butt. “My name’s Abby” she said as she sat on Ghostemane’s lap and started making out with him. Ghostemane closed his eyes as his tongue swirled around hers. When he closed his eyes, he saw the girl in the car, he saw her serene face and burning brown eyes. Ghostemane opened his eyes and pulled his lips away from Abby.<br/>
“You know,” Abby said to him. She was slightly drunk and slightly stoned. “I heard a stupid rumor.... I heard that you’re a real black mage.”<br/>
“Oh yeah,” Ghostemane said absentmindedly as he hit his joint. He was still thinking about the girl they found stranded on the road. He thought she was really pretty, and he wanted to know her- mentally, spiritually, physically. He was beginning to feel bothered by his lingering thoughts of the girl. Eh. He’d probably just forget about her tomorrow.<br/>
“Yeah,” Abby replied. “I heard you can do real magic. Like I heard you can do mind control, and- what’s it called?- astral projection!”<br/>
“Huh,” Ghostemane smiled at the girl on his lap. “Rumors are true sometimes.”<br/>
The girl giggled and the two started making out again.<br/>
After a few hours, all the girls had left to go rest their drunken heads- except for the girl on Ghostemane’s lap. Pouya stood over them. Abby looked up at Pouya “Do you guys want to try something fun?” She said suggestively, then looked back at Ghostemane.<br/>
“Oh yeah,” Pouya replied mischievously. “We want to try something really fun.”<br/>
Ghostemane grabbed the hem of Abby’s shirt and pulled it up over her head. Pouya knelt down and slowly unfastened her jeans, kissing her thighs as he pulled them off.<br/>
Pouya stood up and took Abby by the hands, pulling her up with him. Ghostemane stood behind Abby, now in her underwear, kissing and nibbling on her sensitive neck and caressing her sides, palming her breasts, plucking her hard nipples with his tattooed hands.<br/>
Pouya was on his knees. He teased at the hem of her panties with his fingers and pecked her inner thighs with his soft lips. His facial hair tickled Abby’s soft skin, and she let out a moan of ecstasy. Pouya slipped down her panties and began slowly stroking her clit with his warm tongue. His tongue lapped and swirled around her clit, bringing Abby to the edge of orgasm.<br/>
“Oh my god!” Abby cried out in pleasure. Pouya’s tantalizing tongue halted.<br/>
“Uh uh.” Pouya tutted. “Not yet.”<br/>
Pouya continued licking at Abby’s clit. He brought her to the edge only to stop again.<br/>
Abby groaned in frustration, “please.”<br/>
After edging Abby a little while longer, Pouya finally decided to let the girl cum.<br/>
“Oh god!” Abby exclaimed as she neared orgasm. It was a powerful orgasm. She had never been pleasured by two guys at once, and she was quite attracted to Ghostemane.<br/>
“I’m sorry, girl.” Ghostemane whispered in her ear. His soft breath caused Abby to shiver. Then suddenly, violently fangs protruded from his mouth and he bit into her neck hard, causing blood to gush out.<br/>
Abby cried out in pain and pleasure. The powerful orgasm and shock from rapid blood loss caused her body to convulse as she collapsed to the floor. Pouya and Ghostemane pounced on the girl, mauling her body and sucking her veins dry of blood.<br/>
When they finished, the young men looked at each-other.<br/>
Ghostemane had red liquid dripping off his chin and staining the ends of his silver hair. “We’re getting greedy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>